Leave
by Takianna
Summary: This is a series of drabbles that I wrote from Padme's point of view. They span Clone Wars Era and into Revenge of the Sith.
1. Touch You LIke That

Padme traced her finger languidly down Anakin's chest as they lay together. He had surprised her by waiting for her in her apartment. She hadn't even known that he was coming back to Coruscant, but plans in a war change frequently and she was not privy to all the secret information about where the troops were moving.

Although there were times she wished that she could have that information so she would know where he was and what he was doing.

For now she just had to accept what this was and enjoy their time together. She had missed him.


	2. Barely Recall

It had been months since Padme had seen Anakin. It seemed like a thousand years to her. The hours crept by as she waited for his return. This time, she knew when he was returning to Coruscant. Now minutes seemed like days as she waited for him to walk through her door.

Then he was there and his arms circled her, his lips meeting hers with a quiet abandon. Anakin was the type that threw all of himself into loving her, but that also scared her because jedi were not to act like he did. Passions, like his, were forbidden.


	3. Flashes of Light

Memories. They had only been memories of when she had fallen from the airship on Geonosis, but they felt so real. She could feel herself longing to find Anakin. Wanting to be by his side, their love so new. Then he was laying there, wounded and she could not help.

Padme woke from her sleep and clutched the sheet around her. Her eyes moved to see that Anakin had left the bed, as he often did at night. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and set off to find him.


	4. When I See You Like That

Padme found him, standing solitary on the balcony of her apartment. She pulled the blanket tighter about her shoulders as the wind whipped around her body. She approached him calmly and laid a hand gently on his back, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. He seemed to be very deep in them.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly and she could feel him stir under her hand.

"I'm fine," Anakin said as he peered across the city landscape. "Don't you think the Temple looks like a jewel at night?"

Padme had never noticed, but it did against the night sky.


	5. Forgive Me All This

Padme hadn't meant to, but the jealousy she saw on Anakin's face scared her. The things that happened between her and Clovis were just the past. She was doing what she had to for the good of the Republic. He just had to understand, but her husband was not one who was very understanding. That came from the power he held as a jedi.

She just hoped, above all else, that Anakin would find a way to forgive her for what she had done. She didn't love Clovis and Anakin had to come to that realization. This was an act.


	6. Knights of Endless Pleasure

Their bodies were intertwined as they had been many times during their short marriage. It seemed that being apart from each other and being forbidden from being with each other made their heated exchanges all that more erotic.

Padme moaned out in pleasure and Anakin quickly covered her mouth with a deep and passionate kiss. She had missed the touch of his hands and the smell of his skin. These were the things she longed for while he was away at war.

She hated thinking of him never returning to her, but she had to push that from her mind.


	7. Flesh and Fantasy

Padme was not one to take to fantasy, but with Anakin being gone, she sometimes found that her mind wandered in a way which excited her. She had detailed dreams about encounters with, not just Anakin, but clone troopers and even Master Kenobi. Just the thought of Master Kenobi sometimes made her blush uncontrollably and at the most inopportune time.

It was difficult to control when these daydreams would take hold of her and sometimes she found herself just staring out the window of her Senate office and thinking about things that would make even the most experienced woman blush.


	8. Made Myself So Strong Again

Things had been different in the Senate for Padme and she found that she was having to pick herself up again to fight. She had given a speech regarding the creation of more clones and now found that she was the target of hatred from many of the others in the Senate. It wasn't the first time and she was sure that it wasn't the last.

The words she had spoken about the troops had hurt Anakin as well. He believed in this war and now he suspected she did not. She might be a traitor, or so he thought.


	9. It's All Coming Back to Me

Rage like none she had seen before stormed across his face when Obi-wan appeared on the ramp to her ship. Padme knew, in that moment, that it was over for her, but she prayed that her children would survive. They had to survive. They were to be her legacy and whether he liked it or not, they were Anakin's legacy too.

The world grew dim that day. Padme knew that darkness would soon fall for a very long time. She just hoped that her children, no their children, would be able to right what they had all put so wrong.


End file.
